


Rahtu lohtua

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, ajatuksia huumeidenkäytöstä, itsetuhoisia ajatuksia ja puheita, kaipuuta, romantiikkaa, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Johnilla on pieni tytär ja kuollut vaimo eikä hän tahdo nähdä Sherlockia. Sherlock ei tiedä miten elää syyllisyytensä kanssa. Hän toivoisi Johnin silti palaavan.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Rahtu lohtua

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on varmaankin ainoa Sherlock-fikki, jonka kirjoittamisen aloitin alkuvuodesta 2017 heti sarjan neljännen kauden jälkeen, tai paremminkin heti neloskauden ensimmäisen jakson jälkeen. Teksti oli olevinaan silloin jo ihan valmis julkaistavaksi, mutta sitten ehdin katsoa kauden kaksi seuraavaa jaksoa ja noh, kävi lyhykäisyydessään niin etten ikinä julkaissut tätä. Mikä on aivan erinomainen juttu, sillä tartuin tähän tekstiin nyt uudestaan, lisäsin tähän Johnin ja kaikki muuttui heti paremmaksi.
> 
> Sherlockin oikeudet kuuluvat aivan muille tahoille kuin minulle. En saa tästä fikistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

"Tiedän etten ikinä soita", Sherlock sanoi ennen kuin hänen isänsä ehti edes tervehtiä. "Eikä minun pitänyt soittaa nytkään."  
  
"Olen iloinen että soitit", hänen isänsä vastasi.  
  
Kello oli yhdeksän illalla. Hänen vanhempansa menisivät tunnin päästä nukkumaan.  
  
"En tiedä mitä sanoa", Sherlock totesi.  
  
"Mycroft kertoi, että sinulla on juuri nyt vaikeaa", hänen isänsä sanoi. "Hän jutteli äitisi kanssa muutama tunti sitten."  
  
"Sanoiko Mycroft syytä?" Sherlock kysyi.  
  
"Ei. Ei hän lavertelisi yksityisasioistasi."  
  
"Eli sanoi", Sherlock puuskahti.  
  
"Äitisi on kamalan huolissaan", hänen isänsä sanoi siihen. "Niin kuin minäkin. Miten John voi?"  
  
Sherlock yritti vastata. Hän ei pystynyt. "En saa henkeä", hän kähisi.  
  
"Shh, Billy. Ihan rauhassa. Istu alas. Minulla on aikaa."  
  
Sherlock nieleskeli. Hän kääntyi olohuoneen ikkunalle ja painoi kätensä vasten lasia. "Minä… minä olen yrittänyt käydä terapeutilla."  
  
"Hyvä juttu", hänen isänsä sanoi. "Se varmasti auttaa."  
  
"Ei se auta", Sherlock sanoi. "Ei ollenkaan minun juttuni. Se nainen tunkee sanat suuhuni ja on ymmärtävinään miltä minusta tuntuu. Kirjoittaa pari sanaa muistivihkoon ja siinä se. Sovitaan seuraava aika."  
  
"Luottamus vie aikaa", hänen isänsä sanoi. "On tärkeää että saat puhua jollekulle."  
  
"Siksi soitin sinulle", Sherlock tokaisi. "Mutta nyt tuntuu, etten halua puhua. Voi puhua. Minulla on oikeastaan melko kiire."  
  
"Puhuisin mielelläni kanssasi", hänen isänsä sanoi. "Löysin kirjahyllyn perältä vanhan suosikkikirjasi. Se oli tyrkätty keittokirjojen taakse. Unohtunut sinne. Selailin sitä päivällisen jälkeen. Viimeisellä sivulla oli piirtämäsi kuva Punaparrasta ja papukaijasta."  
  
"Liikuttavaa."  
  
"Oli se vähän. Hieno piirros kerrassaan. Minulla on yhä ikävä sitä koiraa."  
  
"Luulisi vuosien mittaan helpottavan", Sherlock sanoi. Hänen silmiään kirvelsi.  
  
Hänen isänsä odotti hiljaa.  
  
"John ei tahdo tavata minua", Sherlock sai sanotuksi.  
  
Hänen isänsä oli ainakin viisi ja puoli sekuntia vaiti, kunnes sanoi hyvin vaimeasti: "Voi Sherlock."  
  
"Tiedän että Maryn kuolema on minun syytäni. Tiedän ansainneeni… mutta silti –"  
  
"Se ei ollut sinun vikasi", hänen isänsä sanoi. "Mikään tässä ei ole. Älä edes kuvittele muuta."  
  
Sherlock harppoi sohvan luo ja lyyhistyi istumaan eilisten vaatteidensa päälle. Tai ehkä ne olivat toissapäiväiset, tai edellisvuotiset. "Olisin voinut estää sen", hän tunnusti. "Toimia alusta asti yksin. Mary ei olisi kuollut ja John –"  
  
"Johnia on kohdannut kamala asia. Sinun täytyy antaa hänen surra."  
  
"Miten?"  
  
"Antamalla hänelle tilaa. Hän ottaa sinuun taas yhteyttä kun on valmis. Ole kärsivällinen."  
  
Sherlockilla ei ollut voimia huomauttaa, että John ei ollut sellainen ihminen joka antaisi anteeksi loputtomiin. Hän oli kuluttanut onnensa loppuun.  
  
"Minä soitan taas", Sherlock sanoi.  
  
"Kaikki tulee kääntymään vielä paremmaksi", hänen isänsä sanoi. "John on ystäväsi. Hän ei hylkää sinua. Hän tarvitsee sinua yhtä lailla."  
  
"Eikä tarvitse", Sherlock sanoi ja tunsi olevansa lapsi jälleen. "Hän – hän sanoi, että huolisi kenet tahansa paitsi minut."  
  
"John suree. Ihmiset sanovat silloin asioita, joita eivät oikeasti tarkoita. Anna hänelle aikaa. Tule käymään täällä viikonloppuna."  
  
"Sano äidille terveisiä", Sherlock sanoi ja katkaisi puhelun. Hän painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja pohti että voisi keittää teetä, mutta teen keittäminen tuntui aikamoiselta ponnistukselta.  
  
John suri. Johnille piti antaa tilaa. Mutta olisihan John voinut surra täälläkin, hänen luonaan, hänen kanssaan. Johnille olisi ollut täällä kylliksi tilaa. Oma huone, olohuone ja keittiökin, jos John olisi niin halunnut.  
  
John.  
  
John oli joskus pitänyt hänestä. Jonkin verran. Ne ajat olivat poissa.  
  
Sherlock ei pyytänyt, että John olisi… että John… ei Johnin tarvinnut... tuntea samoin. Hänelle olisi riittänyt, että John olisi huolinut hänet ystäväkseen. Antanut hänen auttaa. Ehkä kaikki olisi sitä kautta voinut muuttua paremmaksi. Entisenlaiseksi.  
  
Kiistaton tosiasia kuitenkin oli, että Johnilla oli pieni tytär ja kuollut vaimo eikä mikään tulisi olemaan enää niin kuin ennen. Toinen melkein yhtä kipeä tosiasia oli että. Että. Sherlock painoi sormet ohimoilleen ja puristi totuutta esiin.  
  
Toinen tosiasia oli, että Mary oli halunnut _tappaa hänet_.  
  
Sherlock oli yrittänyt parhaansa mukaan unohtaa, poistaa totuudet ja olla parempi ihminen kuin olikaan, jotta Watsonit olisivat saaneet olla onnellisia. Hän oli kuitenkin epäonnistunut. John oli onnettomampi kuin koskaan. Sherlock ei osannut elää tällaisen syyllisyyden kanssa.  
  
Hänen kannattaisi varmaankin ryhtyä kunnolla käyttämään. Se tarjoaisi tehokkaamman avun kuin kuppi teetä. Kokonaisvaltaisemman helpotuksen. Lopullisemman unohduksen. Hän voisi aloittaa tableteilla. Siirtyä huomenna suonensisäisiin. Tai ehkä jo tänään. Tai eilen, ehkä hän olisi voinut kuolla heroiiniin jo eilen. Tai parikymppisenä. Jos hän olisi kuollut heroiiniin tai ihan mihin vain jo silloin, hän ei olisi ehtinyt tavata Johnia ja kaikki olisi ollut paremmin niin.  
  
Hänen kädessään oleva kännykkä värisi.  
  
**Oikeasti. Tule käymään viikonloppuna.**  
  
Isä.  
  
Sherlock heitti kännykän matolle. Se värisi uudestaan. Hänen isänsä oli itsepintainen. Sherlock pudottautui polvilleen ja poimi kännykän takaisin käteensä.  
  
Tekstiviesti ei ollut hänen isältään. Se oli Johnilta.  
  
**Oletko kotona?**  
  
Sherlock kirjoitti vastauksen niin tavattoman nopeasti, ettei ehtinyt katua sanojensa epätoivoista sävyä ennen kuin viesti oli jo lähtenyt.  
  
**Olen. Koko illan. Myös huomisen. Koko viikon jos on tarvetta. -S**  
  
Hän pyöritteli kännykkää käsissään odottaen Johnin vastausta, mutta vastausta ei tullut. Ei ensimmäisen minuutin sisällä eikä vielä seuraavankaan. Kun oli kulunut varttitunti, Sherlock nousi polviensa päältä ja päätti, että voisi yhtä hyvin säveltää odottaessaan. Hänen ei kannattaisi lähettää uutta tekstiviestiä, John oli varmasti saanut ensimmäisenkin, lukenut sen ja jättänyt vastaamatta. Miksi John jätti vastaamatta? Sherlockin olisi pitänyt sisällyttää viestiinsä kysymys, jotta John olisi käsittänyt hänen odottavan vastausta. Toisaalta oli jo yksinään ihme, että John oli lähettänyt hänelle tekstiviestin. Oli julkeaa vaatia heti perään vielä toistakin.  
  
John. John. Voi _John_.  
  
Sherlock pani kännykkänsä äänelliselle ja laski sen pöydälle, tarttui viuluunsa ja viritti sen. Hänen sormensa vapisivat. Hänen päänsä tuntui ontolta. Hän testasi muutamia säveliä, ne kuulostivat vääriltä. Hän tarttui nuottitelineeseen, viskasi vanhoja papereita lattialle ja otti esiin puhtaan. Hän etsi kynää ainakin kolme minuuttia, ja ne olivat ilmeisen ratkaisevat kolme minuuttia, sillä kun hän lopulta löysi lyijykynän sohvapöydän alta, hän ei enää saanut itsestään ulos yhden yhtä hyvää sointua. Oli kuin hän olisi yrittänyt etsiä niitä tyhjiöstä, kuin hän olisi itse ollut sanottu tyhjiö. Hän kirjoitti, suttasi, odotti, kirjoitti taas, koetti erilaisia vaihtoehtoja viululla, suttasi uudestaan. Eikä mitään syntynyt.  
  
Sherlock pani viulunsa pois, heitti kynän kylmään takkaan ja luhistui lattialle.  
  
Ehkä hän voisi oikeasti kokeilla jotain. Lähteä hankkimaan jotain.  
  
Tekstiviestiääni piippasi kovaäänisesti. Sherlock ryömi ja kompuroi kännykkänsä luo.  
  
**Voisin tulla käymään. Jos ei ole jo liian myöhä.**   
  
Voi hyvä luoja. John. Sherlock katsahti rannekelloaan, vaikka kellonaika olisi selvinnyt suoraan puhelimen näytöltäkin. Oli kulunut kaksi tuntia ja seitsemän minuuttia Johnin edellisestä viestistä.  
  
**Koskaan ei ole liian myöhä. -S**  
  
Sherlock katseli viestiään nyt kolme sekuntia pidempään kuin edellistään ja päätteli, ettei John näkisi siinä samanlaista monimerkityksellisyyttä kuin hän, joten hän voisi hyvin lähettää sen. Hän lähetti viestin.  
  
Kolmenkymmenen sekunnin kuluttua ovikello soi.  
  
Rouva Hudson odotti todennäköisesti seuraa. Ties mikä mies oli kierrossa tällä kertaa. Sherlockilla ei ollut mitään syytä olla yhtäkkiä näin hirvittävän toiveikas. Siispä hän ei rientänyt ulko-ovelle, vaan antoi rouva Hudsonin kaikessa rauhassa nousta alakerrassa sohvalta. 221B:n sisäovi oli auki, joten Sherlock kuuli vaivatta, kuinka rouva Hudson mutisi ja laahusti käytävässä ja avasi oven.  
  
"John!" rouva Hudson kiljaisi.  
  
Sherlock syöksyi vetämään verhot kiinni. Hän ei tiennyt miksi. Hänen olisi pitänyt siivota. Hänen todella olisi pitänyt. Asunnossa näytti kauhealta, kauheammalta kuin silloin kun John oli ensimmäisen kerran tullut katsomaan sitä ja tyytyväisenä todennut, että heivaamalla pois Sherlockin rojut paikasta saisi vielä oikein kivan.  
  
Sherlockin olisi myös pitänyt käydä suihkussa. Hän saattaisi vieläkin ehtiä, jos hän olisi kyllin nopea ja jos rouva Hudson kutsuisi Johnin ensin iltateelle. Jos John suostuisi teelle.  
  
"Haluaisitko teetä?" rouva Hudson kysyi juuri silloin. John ei ollut sanonut vielä sanaakaan.  
  
"En, kiitos", John vastasi. "Minä... Sherlock on varmaan ylhäällä?"  
  
Sherlock haisi. Hänen olisi pakko peseytyä, vaikka peseytymiseen käytettävissä oleva aika oli hyvin rajallinen. Hän päätti juosta. Hänen ryntäilynsä kantautui varmasti erittäin hyvin alakertaan, ja John kuulisi hänen olevan kotona eikä rouva Hudsonin tarvitsisi edes vastata.  
  
"Ilmeisesti", John mitä oletettavimmin sanoi juuri ennen kuin Sherlock paukautti kylpyhuoneen oven kiinni.  
  
Hän repi aamutakkinsa ja alushousunsa yltään ja peseytyi niin nopeasti kuin ikinä suinkin taisi ilman että lopputulos kärsi liikaa. Hän ei ehtisi kuivata hiuksiaan eikä laittaa niitä. Kuinka mielettömän vähä-älyinen hän oli? Hänellä oli ollut tavattomasti aikaa, ja hän oli vain vääntelehtinyt ja itkeskellyt ja koettanut _säveltää_!  
  
Hänellä ei myöskään ollut vaihtovaatteita. Tietenkään.  
  
Sherlock avasi varovasti kylpyhuoneen oven. John ei odottanut heti oven takana, mikä oli sekä hyvä että jokseenkin ennalta arvattavaa.  
  
"Hetki!" Sherlock huudahti hävettävän epämääräisesti.  
  
"Hyvä on", Johnin ääni vastasi olohuoneesta, Johnin nojatuolin tienoilta.  
  
Sherlock sulki käytävään vievän oven ja viiletti lasioven kautta makuuhuoneeseensa, valitsi ensimmäiset vastaan tulleet vaatteet, kiskoi ne päälleen ja veti oikein syvään henkeä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat märät ja hirvittävän näköiset, mutta John oli nähnyt pahempaakin. John oli nähnyt paljon, paljon pahempaa. Sherlock veti henkeä uudemman kerran.  
  
John seisoi sotkuisessa olohuoneessa selin häneen, takki päällä. Sherlock ehti keittiön ja olohuoneen väliseen oviaukkoon ennen kuin John kääntyi häneen päin ja tervehti: "Hei."  
  
"Hei", Sherlock vastasi ja otti ovenkarmista tukea.  
  
"Ei olisi minun takiani tarvinnut", John virkkoi.  
  
Sherlock vei kätensä märkiin hiuksiinsa eikä sanonut mitään. Oli parempi olla sanomatta mitään. Hän antaisi Johnin puhua. Jos John tahtoi puhua. Kunpa John tahtoisi. Sherlock ei ollut varma.  
  
"Anteeksi kun tulin näin varoittamatta", John sanoi.  
  
"Varoitithan sinä", Sherlock vastasi, vaikka hänen oli pitänyt pysyä vaiti.  
  
"Olin silloin jo ovella", John sanoi ja hieraisi niskaansa.  
  
"Päättelin", Sherlock sanoi. Hän ei ilmeisesti osannut pysyä Johnin seurassa hiljaa. Ei nyt, ei enää.  
  
John irvisti.  
  
"Ja kysyit sitä paitsi jo yli kaksi tuntia sitten, olenko kotona", Sherlock huomautti vikkelästi. "Siitäkin olisi voinut päätellä että olet tulossa."  
  
"Mutta et näemmä päätellyt", John sanoi ja viittasi hänen vettä tippuvaan tukkaansa.  
  
"Et vastannut heti, joten en uskaltanut, tuota –" Sherlock aloitti ja pysäytti itsensä. Jos heidän tilanteensa olisi ollut toinen ja jos hän ei olisi pelännyt Johnin karkaavan pois hetkenä minä hyvänsä, hän olisi nyt vetäissyt keittiön liukuoven kiinni ja sitten lukittautunut makuuhuoneeseensa. Mutta koska heidän tilanteensa oli mikä oli ja koska Sherlock ei voinut uskoa, että John todella seisoi siinä, heidän, _hänen_ , olohuoneessaan, hän pysyi paikoillaan ja jatkoi hyvin hiljaa: "Olla varma."  
  
Hän ei tohtinut katsoa Johnia silmiin.  
  
"Anteeksi", John sanoi ja kuulosti tukkoiselta.  
  
"Ei se mitään", Sherlock sanoi tietämättä lainkaan, mitä John pyysi anteeksi. "Ei sinun täydy – minun pitää pyytää anteeksi. Anna anteeksi että minä –"  
  
"Se ei ollut sinun syysi", John tokaisi. "Se ei todellakaan ollut sinun syysi. En tajua mikä minuun meni."  
  
Sherlock ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän olisi halunnut vajota Johnin jalkojen juureen ja luvata mitä vain, aivan mitä vain. "Ei se mitään", hän toisti kuin idiootti.  
  
"Et voinut tehdä mitään. Hän hyppäsi itse."  
  
"John –"  
  
"Mutta _miksi_ hän hyppäsi?"  
  
"En tiedä", Sherlock sanoi. Olisiko hänen pitänyt tietää? Odottiko John että hän tietäisi?  
  
"Miksi _kaikki_ aina hyppäävät?"  
  
Sherlock avasi suunsa, sulki sen ja avasi uudestaan. "En… en tiedä hänestä, mutta –"  
  
"En tiedä mitä tehdä", John sanoi antamatta hänen päästä loppuun asti.  
  
Sherlock ei tiennyt yhtään sen paremmin, mitä Johnin olisi tullut tehdä. "Olen pahoillani", hän sanoi ja toivoi että olisi voinut sanoa paljon enemmän.  
  
"Minäkin", John sanoi ja nielaisi äänekkäästi. "Anteeksi että sanoin, että väitin –"  
  
"Ei se mitään", Sherlock sanoi jälleen ja olisi halunnut potkaista itseään päähän. "Ei se haittaa."  
  
"Tarvitsen sinua", John sanoi äkkiä, varoittamatta.  
  
"Saat aina apuni", Sherlock lupasi ja uskoi vihdoin löytäneensä oikeanlaiset sanat. "Mitä ikinä tarvitsetkaan." Hän rohkaistui nostamaan katseensa. Johnin silmät olivat kyyneleiset.  
  
"En – en tarkoittanut apua", John sanoi päätään puistaen. "Vaikka kaikki apu on kyllä tarpeen. Mutta tarkoitin – tarkoitin…" John nosti kätensä suunsa eteen eikä saanut sanaa suustaan.  
  
Sherlock oli melko varma että näki unta. Hänen oli pakko nähdä unta. Hän oli toivonut Johnin paluuta niin kovasti niin monta päivää, että toive oli luikerrellut hänen uniinsa. John näytti todelliselta mutta ei voinut olla. Sherlock otti puolikkaan askeleen Johnia kohti.  
  
"En halua", John sanoi kätensä takaa ja ummisti silmänsä.  
  
Sherlock pysähtyi paikoilleen. Hänen aivonsa yrittivät Johnin kautta kertoa, ettei tämä ollut totta. John ei halunnut häntä, mitään hänestä. Hän tiesi sen.  
  
"Luulin että olisi parempi, etten näkisi sinua", John jatkoi silmät suljettuina. John näytti vapisevan. "Olin niin vihainen. Vaikka se ei ollut sinun vikasi. Hän päätti itse. Minun pitäisi olla vihainen _hänelle_. Ja itselleni, koska –" John nuolaisi huuliaan. Sherlock ei osannut arvata, mitä hänen alitajuntansa panisi Johnin sanomaan seuraavaksi.  
  
"Koska olen helpottunut", John sanoi ja tärisi itkusta. "Hän on – _kuollut_ – ja minä olen – a-haah – helpottunut!"  
  
"John", Sherlock sanoi, meni Johnin luo ja laski kätensä Johnin olalle. John ei suostunut avaamaan silmiään. Sherlock kietoi molemmat kätensä kevyesti Johnin hartioiden ympärille. John painautui häntä vasten.  
  
"Mikä vitun hirviö olen", John nyyhkäisi.  
  
"John, sinä olet ihminen. John", Sherlock sanoi ja kuljetti kätensä varovasti Johnin niskaan.  
  
"Hän ampui sinua", John kähisi. "Halusin hänestä eroon, mutta en pystynyt. Vaikka hän valehteli kaikesta. Yritti tappaa sinut. _Hän_. Ja nyt hän on kuollut."  
  
"John."  
  
"En osaa, en tiedä miten –" John jatkoi. "En edes halunnut mitään… mitään lasta. Pilaan hänenkin elämänsä."  
  
"Et ole pilannut yhtään elämää", Sherlock sanoi hiljaa. "Mutta pelastanut monia. John."  
  
"Ole hiljaa", John käski ja painoi otsallaan hänen rintaansa. "Älä valehtele."  
  
"Missä tyttäresi on?" Sherlock kysyi.  
  
"Mollylla", John mutisi. "Mietin – teki mieli heittää lapsi ikkunasta. Tai hylätä hänet jonkun kotiovelle. Hänen on parempi jonkun muun luona. Kenen tahansa muun."  
  
"Shh, John."  
  
"Olisinpa minä kuollut", John ähkäisi.  
  
Sherlock hengitti. Johnin hiukset kutittivat hänen leukaansa. "Ei kuoleminen ole järin hohdokasta", hän sanoi.  
  
"Paskiainen", John niiskautti. "Oli hirveää kun kuolit."  
  
"Niin oli", hän vastasi.  
  
Hän aisti kuinka Johnin kämmen pyrki painumaan hänen kyljelleen, sen lämpö lähestyi hetken ja katosi kun John laski kätensä pois.  
  
"Hirveää molemmilla kerroilla", John sanoi.  
  
"Mmmm", Sherlock äännähti eikä uskaltanut sanoa mitään.  
  
"Lakkaa kuolemasta", John murisi.  
  
"Voisin keittää teetä", Sherlock tarjoutui. "Haluaisitko teetä?"  
  
"En", John vastasi. "Tai ehkä. En minä tiedä."  
  
"Teetä siis", Sherlock sanoi, irrottautui Johnista ja ohjasi hänet kohti sohvaa. "Istu… johonkin. Heitä ne vaatteet ja paperit vaikka lattialle."  
  
John tuijotti sohvaa jota ei juuri nähnyt kaiken muun alta. "Sinä et todellakaan siivoa."  
  
"Totta kai siivoan", Sherlock vastasi ja suuntasi keittiöön. "Joskus. Voit istua nojatuoliisikin, se on tyhjä."  
  
"Ei kun sohva on ihan hyvä, jos – jos sinäkin ajattelit istua tänne", John sanoi ja siivosi ähinästä päätellen koko sohvan puhtaaksi Sherlockin tavaroista.  
  
Sherlockin kädet tärisivät hänen valmistellessaan teen. Hän puristi keittiötasoa ja yritti rauhoittua. Ei tässä mitään. John oli käymässä, vain käymässä. Sherlock yrittäisi saada Johnin olon paremmaksi, jotta tämä voisi kevyemmillä mielin palata kotiinsa tyttärensä luo. Hän tekisi kaikkensa. Mutta ensin hän tarjoilisi teetä.  
  
Kun vesi oli kiehunut ja tee hautunut, Sherlock palasi kahden kupin kanssa olohuoneeseen. John oli kerännyt hänen vaatteensa ruokapöydän tuoleille ja paperit pinoon pöydän viereen, sulkenut asunnon oven, ripustanut takkinsa naulaan ja kuivannut kyyneleensä. Kauluspaitansa vasempaan hihaan.  
  
Johnin ilme käski häntä olemaan hiljaa.  
  
"Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut", Sherlock sanoi silti ja ojensi kupin.  
  
"Ensi kerralla istun sävellyksiesi päälle", John lupasi, otti kupin ja istuutui.  
  
Sherlock istui toiselle puolelle sohvaa. He istuivat liian matalalla, jotta Sherlock olisi nähnyt heidän kuvajaisensa peilistä. Hän olisi halunnut nähdä, käskikö John häntä yhä pysymään vaiti, mutta hän ei voinut kääntää päätään ja katsoa. Mitä jos John ei enää istunutkaan hänen vieressään? Mitä jos John olikin poissa, lähtenyt, jos John ei ollut tullut alun perinkään? Mitä jos Sherlock olikin päässyt hankkimaan jotain uutta ja niin nopeavaikutteista, että hän oli paitsi unohtanut ottaneensa jotain, myös kuvitellut Johnin luokseen?  
  
Hän kuvitteli Johnin usein luokseen. Siihen ei varsinaisesti tarvittu huumeita. Mutta ne helpottivat, tekivät Johnista utuisemman. Joskus lempeämmän, joskus armottomamman. Ja joskus, joskus John vain oli siinä ja hänen.  
  
"On muuten pitänyt kysyä yhtä juttua", Johnin ääni sanoi hänen viereltään.  
  
"Hmmmm", Sherlock vastasi eikä kääntänyt päätään. John.  
  
John oli siinä. Läsnä. Sohvalla.  
  
"Mitä mieltä oikeasti olet lapsen nimestä?"  
  
"Mistä?" Sherlock kysyi ja päätti juoda teetä. Tee oli kohtuuttoman haaleaa.  
  
"Rosien nimestä."  
  
"Ai", Sherlock sanoi ja joi lisää. "Nimihän se on."  
  
"Rosamund Mary. Kammottava nimi", John sanoi ja tyrkkäsi tyhjän teekuppinsa sohvapöydälle avaruuslehden päälle. "Inhoan sitä."  
  
"Voithan vaihtaa sen", Sherlock sanoi. "Mihin ikinä haluat."  
  
"En ole varma miten pysyisin perässä, jos teitä olisi kaksi."  
  
"Ajattelin oikeastaan Catherinea", Sherlock sanoi, kokeili kielellään kitalakeaan, yritti rauhoittua ja olla katsomatta Johniin päinkään. "Sinähän pidit siitä nimestä."  
  
"En voi uskoa että painoit sen mieleesi", John hymähti.  
  
"Se on hyvä nimi", Sherlock sanoi.  
  
"Se on", John vahvisti. "Pidän kyllä Sherlockistakin. Enemmän kuin Williamista."  
  
"Kiitos", Sherlock lausahti ja koetti olla päästämättä tunnetta ääneensä. Hän tallensi Johnin sanat kahteen kertaan, sitten vielä kolmannen kerran, varmuuden vuoksi, jottei milloinkaan unohtaisi niitä. Kuppi hänen kädessään alkoi tutista.  
  
"Tarvitaankohan toista nimeä?"  
  
"Hamish ei taida olla tytön nimi", Sherlock sanoi ja laski kuppinsa pöydälle.  
  
"Ei helvetissä ole. Ja se vasta karmea onkin."  
  
"Eikä ole."  
  
"Onpas."  
  
"Minä pidän siitä."  
  
"Hahhah!" John purskautti suustaan kalsean naurun. "Ihan sama mistä sinä pidät."  
  
Sherlock tallensi Johnin sanat. Oli syytä muistaa tämäkin. Erityisesti tämä.  
  
"En –" John aloitti ja rykäisi, "en tarkoittanut sitä noin."  
  
"Ei se mitään", Sherlock vakuutti. "Katsotaanko… katsottaisiinko televisiota?"  
  
"En voi jäädä yöksi", John sanoi heti.  
  
"Ei vielä ole yö", Sherlock huomautti, haki kaukosäätimen ja pysähtyi puolimatkaan. "Voimme katsoa myös sen jäljelle jääneen Bond-elokuvan."  
  
"Niitä on jäljellä vielä ainakin kolme. Kaikki Daniel Craigin Bondit."  
  
"Sanoit ettet voi jäädä yöksi", Sherlock muistutti.  
  
"Katsotaan", John vastasi, eikä Sherlock ymmärtänyt, mikä vastaus se oli olevinaan. "Äläkä sano että aiot ladata ne laittomasti."  
  
Sherlock kohotti kulmiaan. "Älä kysy niin en joudu vastaamaan."  
  
John katsoi häntä kiinteästi silmiin ja imaisi huuliaan. "Odottamaton lausahdus. Sinulta."  
  
Sherlockin silmäluomet alkoivat räpsyä omia aikojaan. Hän kääntyi kiireesti ruokapöydällä lojuvan läppärinsä puoleen. "Voin vuokrata ne."  
  
"Ai minun luottokortillani?"  
  
"Millä muullakaan? Sinähän se fani olet. Minä olen pelkkä sivustakärsijä."  
  
"Ja pirun äänekäs kärsijä oletkin", John sanoi ja ojensi jo korttiaan.  
  
"Ei tarvitse", Sherlock sanoi. "Muistan."  
  
"Totta kai muistat", John huokaisi. "Onko meillä popcornia?"  
  
Meillä. John puhui kuin olisi edelleen asunut… ymmärrettävä virhe. Pelkkä tottumus. Virhe.  
  
"Joitain keksejä saattaa olla elleivät ole vanhoja", Sherlock sanoi ja kliksutteli heille Casino Royalen sekä –  
  
" _Rahtu lohtua_?" hän kysyi ja irvisti.  
  
"Se on niistä huonoin, se voidaan vaikka skipata", John sanoi, nousi sohvalta ja lähti kohti keittiötä. Hän ohitti Sherlockin hyvin läheltä, ei kiertänyt sohvapöytää keittiön puoleiselta sivulta vaan ikkunoiden puolelta, miksi, Sherlock ei ymmärtänyt.  
  
Sitten Johnin käsi kosketti lyhyesti ja kevyesti hänen selkäänsä.  
  
Aika tuntui pysähtyvän.  
  
Hänen sydämensä tuntui pysähtyvän.  
  
Ahdistavan tuttu tunne.  
  
Ennen kuin hän ehti reagoida, käsi ja John olivat menneet.  
  
"On siinä fani", Sherlock sanoi kauhistuttavalla viiveellä ja vuokrasi elokuvan. "Haluatko tämän uusimmankin?"  
  
"Ehdottomasti, siinä on uusi ja nuori Q", John huikkasi keittiöstä.  
  
"Mikä?"  
  
"Varustemestari. Armeijatermi."  
  
"Ai no sitten", Sherlock totesi ja vuokrasi ehdottomasti myös uusimman elokuvan.  
  
John ilmoitti kepeästi, että keksit olivat nähneet parhaat päivänsä suunnilleen samoihin aikoihin kuin John itsekin. Sherlock ei ollut varma, mitä se tarkoitti. Ehkä John vitsaili. Saattoiko John vitsailla?  
  
"Lisää teetä?" John kysyi.  
  
"Ei liene muutakaan", Sherlock vastasi.  
  
"Voitaisiin tilata jotain muuta", John sanoi.  
  
"Saako olutta nykyään kotiovelle?"  
  
"Ethän sinä välitä oluesta."  
  
"Välitän sinusta", Sherlock ajatteli.  
  
"Mitä?"  
  
"Ei mitään. En tarvitse mitään", Sherlock sanoi ja kirkui sisäänpäin. Saattoivatko kaiho ja epätoivo lopulta vain ryöpsähtää hallitsemattomasti ulos, jos hän pidättelisi niitä väkivaltaisesti sisällään liian kauan? Mikä oli liian kauan? Kysehän oli vasta vuosista.  
  
Hän ei saisi antaa Johnin tietää. Hän ei saisi. Hän sekoaisi mieluummin. Hän kuolisi mieluummin.  
  
"En ole varmaan nähnyt sinun juovan olutta sitten…" John veti ensin henkeä ja puhalsi sitten kaikessa rauhassa ilmaa ulos. "Ne olivat kyllä hyvät polttarit. Putkayöstä huolimatta."  
  
"Muistaakseni sanoit että ilta oli hirveä", Sherlock sanoi ja rummutti sormillaan pöytää, jotta ei olisi tärissyt aivan hirvittävästi.  
  
"Sinäpä", John sanoi ja oli takaisin olohuoneessa. "Sinä sanoit niin ja minä vain komppasin. Niin kuin minä aina teen."  
  
"Etkä tee", Sherlock kiisti. "Et ole säestänyt minua enää pitkään aikaan."  
  
"Voisin", John sanoi ja vaikeni.  
  
Sherlock nosti katseensa läppärinsä ruudulta, jolle oli jostain syystä lävähtänyt Johnin blogi. Sherlock ei muistanut klikanneensa tietään Johnin blogiin. Vaikka olihan se hänellä kirjanmerkeissä. Ja useimmiten vierailtujen sivujen joukossa. Viimeisin päivitys oli edelleen hänen itsensä kirjoittama parodia Johnin blogikirjoituksista. Se käsitteli häitä ja häämatkaa. Johnin ja Maryn häitä ja häämatkaa. Ne alkoivat tuntua jo eri elämän painajaisilta.  
  
John katsoi häntä mahdoton ilme kasvoillaan. "Voisin aloittaa taas."  
  
"Minkä?" Sherlock kysyi ja siirtyi ripeästi hakukoneen etusivulle.  
  
"Säestämisen."  
  
Sherlock yritti nielaista ja hymyillä samanaikaisesti, ja sekä suupielissä että kurkussa tuntui kipeältä. "Et sinä ole säestäjä."  
  
"Mutta äsken sinä –"  
  
"Rehellisesti sanottuna tahtoisin ajatella, että olemme tasavertaisia", Sherlock sanoi. "Sinä ja minä."  
  
John näytti siltä että koetti myös hymyillä. "Aloitetaanko Casino Royale?"  
  
He päätyivät katsomaan elokuvaa suoraan Sherlockin läppäriltä, koska televisio oli liian kaukana eikä Sherlock halunnut ehdottaa, että he olisivat siirtyneet nojatuoleihinsa. Sohvalla oli hyvä. Sohvalla oli oikein hyvä. John istui nyt lähempänä häntä kuin aiemmin, jotta pystyi paremmin seuraamaan, kuinka James Bond lahtasi miehiä ja kaatoi naisia. Sherlockilla oli vaikeuksia keskittyä. Hän katseli Johnia enemmän kuin James Bondia. John ei huomannut.  
  
Johnilla oli monisävyiset kasvot. Jännittävät. Syvälliset. Kauniit. Sherlock olisi halunnut tapetoida niillä koko asunnon kauttaaltaan, jotta minne vain hän olisi katsonutkin, John olisi katsonut takaisin. Hän oli kerran yrittänytkin sellaista mielenpalatsissaan. Hän oli päätynyt istumaan kylpyammeessa rouva Hudsonin mukaan lähemmäs kuusi tuntia. Hänen ihonsa oli näyttänyt tavattoman rumalta ja tuntunut kylmältä, mutta John, John oli ollut hänen kanssaan. Vaan sekään ei ollut rouva Hudsonin mielestä oikea ja kunnollinen tapa olla olemassa. Pelkällä päänsisäisellä ilolla ei kuulemma sopinut elää. Rouva H ei tosin ollut oivaltanut, ettei kyse ollut niinkään ilosta kuin suruttomuudesta.  
  
He saivat katsottua ensimmäisen Bondin. Sherlock ei muistanut kommentoida mitään, saati esittää kärsivänsä. John ei ilmeisesti välittänyt.  
Johnin mielestä seuraavaa elokuvaa ei enää kannattanutkaan jättää väliin, kun Sherlock oli mennyt vuokramaan kaikki kolme. Sherlock ei nähnyt syytä väittää vastaan. Kolme elokuvaahan tarjosivat Johnille mahdollisuuden olla hänen luonaan pidempään.  
  
Sherlock kysyi puoliksi kohteliaisuuttaan ja puoliksi huolissaan, oliko John nälkäinen. John kielsi olevansa. Sherlock ei uskonut, mutta antoi olla. He keittivät lisää teetä, tai oikeastaan Sherlock keitti teetä ja John istui sohvalla tuijottaen tiiviisti läppärin ruutua. Aivan kuin John olisi nähnyt elokuvan alkuvalikon sijaan jotain huomattavasti mielenkiintoisempaa, esimerkiksi pornoa. John ei tosin olisi katsonut pornoa yhtä poissaolevan näköisenä.  
  
Sherlock ravisteli itseään ja tökki teepusseja syvemmälle kuppeihin.  
  
Hän ei osannut sanoa, oliko seuraava elokuva edellistä huonompi, mutta hän piti sitä täysin mahdollisena. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi John piti näistä elokuvista. Hän ei toisaalta käsittänyt montaa muutakaan asiaa, joista John piti. Hän erehtyi heti elokuvan alkumetreillä katsomaan Johnia, John katsoi sattumalta myös häntä, ja nanosekunnin verran Sherlock ei käsittänyt yhtään mitään, ei varsinkaan sitä miksi he istuivat niin lähekkäin. Hän tahtoi loikata toiselle puolelle huonetta.  
  
Toisaalta hän tahtoi myös nojautua vielä lähemmäs ja sulautua Johnin ihon alle. Hän arveli että hänen kannattaisi elokuvan ja Johnin katsomisen sijaan syventyä järjestelemään sukkia mielenpalatsissaan. Hän voisi jälkikäteen huijata, että oli pitänyt elokuvasta kovasti. James Bond näytti etäisesti Johnilta. Sherlock voisi siis sanoa että piti elokuvasta, mutta ei missään nimessä että piti James Bondista, tai John saattaisi arvata jotain. Mahdollisuus siihen oli toki häviävän pieni, koska John ei ikinä arvaillut sellaisia, John arvaili aina vain, oliko hänellä _tyttöystäviä_.  
  
Sherlock keskittyi laskostamaan mustat sukkansa valkoisten viereen ja antoi kaiken muun olla.  
  
Jossain _Rahdun_ lohduttomammassa suvannossa Johnin pää putosi hänen olkapäätään vasten. Siinä vaiheessa Sherlock oli saanut sukkansa uuteen järjestykseen ja epähuomiossa katsonut hetken kohti läppäriä eikä ehtinyt ottaa kiinni. John kopsautti ohimonsa epäelegantisti hänen hartiaansa. John ei ollut unessa, sen pystyi kuulemaan hänen hengityksestään. Sherlock vilkaisi rannekelloaan. Lähes puoli kolme. Tarkemmin sanottuna kaksi kaksikymmentä. Ei, vaan kaksi kaksikymmentäyksi.  
  
John ei korjannut asentoaan suorempaan, vaan käänsi päätään ja painoi kasvonsa tiiviimmin hänen kaulaansa.  
  
Sherlock nielaisi. Hän yritti olla hengittämättä. Hän hengitti.  
  
Johnin huulet koskettivat hänen kaulaansa. Hennosti. Varovasti.  
  
Sherlock lakkasi hengittämästä.  
  
"Käske minun lopettaa", John mumisi. "Sano ettet halua. Sano että olen ainoa."  
  
"Et ole ainoa", Sherlock sanoi.  
  
Tällaista unta hän oli nähnyt ennenkin. Hän ei kuitenkaan muistanut, mikä niistä lukuisista hänen koettamistaan toimintamalleista oli sellainen, jolla hän sai Johnin jäämään pisimmäksi aikaa. Hän ei muistanut mitään.  
  
"Tee jotain", John pyysi ja suuteli hänen kaulaansa uudestaan.  
  
"Minä", Sherlock sanoi ja hengitti, "en osaa."  
  
"Yritä", John vastasi. "Sherlock."  
  
"Nyt on yö", Sherlock muisti. "Sanoit ettet voi jäädä yöksi."  
  
"Voin jäädä jos vain. Jos vain. _Sherlock_."  
  
"Jos vain?"  
  
"Jos vain. Sinäkin."  
  
"John." Sherlock hengitti Johnin huulet kaulallaan. "Minä asun täällä."  
  
John äännähti sihahtaen, nosti päänsä ja käänsi kasvonsa pois. Käänsi pois koko ylävartalonsa. Sherlock arveli että saattoi paraikaa olla kuolemaisillaan kolmatta kertaa.  
  
"Sinäkin voisit", hän sanoi. John hengitti kuuluvasti nenänsä kautta.  
  
"Voisin mitä?" John kysyi äänellä joka oli kova, terävä ja jotenkin ahdas.  
  
"Asua täällä taas", Sherlock sanoi. Hänen sisäelimensä takoivat toisiaan vasten. "Te molemmat voisitte. Sinä ja Catherine."  
  
"Entä sinä?"  
  
"Minäkin olisin täällä."  
  
"En… en tarvitsisi muuta", John sanoi. Sherlock tuijotti hänen takaraivoaan. "Oikeasti, se riittäisi ihan hyvin. Sinä ja minä. Ja vauva. Ei muuta – ei mitään äskeistä."  
  
"John."  
  
"Anteeksi", John vastasi. "Ei sinun tarvitse. Olen ihan sekaisin. Hän on kuollut ja minä – olen ihan sekaisin. Kun ajattelin että sinäkin –"  
  
"Minäkin", Sherlock sanoi. "Minäkin pidän sinusta."  
  
John hymähti. "Ei se ole ihan sama asia."  
  
Sherlock katsoi Johnin takaraivoa ja korvia, sitten omia käsiään jotka oli ristinyt syliinsä. Kynnet puristuivat rystysiin. Hän väänteli sormiaan, katsoi taas Johnia ja sanoi: "Silti."  
  
"Silti mitä?"  
  
"Silti minä... vaikka se ei olisikaan sama asia", Sherlock aloitti lauseen sitä kunnolla päättämättä.  
  
Hän ei ollut varma, hengittikö enää. Hengittikö John.  
  
"Minä –" John ähkäisi ovelle päin. "En tajua."  
  
"Et tajua?"  
  
"Niin."  
  
Sherlock olisi toivonut, että edes John olisi voinut puhua kokonaisilla lauseilla. "Mitä et tajua?"  
  
"Että mitä edes yrität sanoa."  
  
"John", Sherlock sanoi, jospa Johnin nimeä toistelemalla hän saisi Johnin katsomaan häntä. "John."  
  
"Ei se varmaan ole sama asia", John sanoi. "Sama asia kuin että sinä ja Ire-"  
  
"John", Sherlock huokaisi tuskastuneesti. "Ei. Aivan eri asia. _John_."  
  
"Tai Janine. Tai kuka vain", John sanoi eikä kääntynyt taikka kuunnellut. "Kuka tahansa muu."  
  
Sherlockin sisäelimet lakkasivat kolisemasta. Aika tuntui pysähtyvän jälleen, vaikka se oli mahdotonta. Aika pysähtyi, John pysähtyi, mutta Sherlock saattoi yhä liikkua. Hän kurottautui edemmäs, hänen sydämensä luultavasti halvaantui, ja hän suuteli Johnin niskaa, Johnin ihoa juuri hiusrajan alapuolelta.  
  
Johnin niskan lihakset jännittyivät hänen huultensa alla.  
  
"Ei ole muita", Sherlock sanoi. "John. John. Rakastan sinua." Sanat putosivat hänen kieleltään helposti, mikä oli odotettavaa, olihan hän sanonut ne jo useasti. John ei vain ollut ollut koskaan paikalla. Oikea John.  
  
" _Miten_?" John kysyi.  
  
"Siten että haluan suudella niskaasi", Sherlock vastasi. "Olen vain... hidas."  
  
"Etkä ole."  
  
"En tiedä mitä sanoa, mikä on sellainen asia jonka voi sanoa. Olen yrittänyt sanoa sinulle jo vuosia, mutta en ole aiemmin onnistunut. Tai voinut."  
  
"Voinut?"  
  
"Sinulla oli hänet. Ja sitä aiemmin kuvittelin että… että meillä olisi kaikki aika."  
  
"Olisi ollut jos et olisi kuollut", John sanoi. Johnin ääni oli kireä, hengästynyt.  
  
"Haluan olla kanssasi kaiken aikaa", Sherlock sanoi ja painoi nenänsä Johnin hiuksiin. Hän ei ollut nyt sairaalan katolla eikä matkalla Itä-Eurooppaan, hän ei kuolisi, hän saisi puhua, hän saisi kertoa muutakin kuin yhden surkean vitsin. John saattaisi lähteä, mutta John oli lähdössä joka tapauksessa, ja Sherlock oli hävinnyt jo valmiiksi niin paljon että antoi itselleen luvan jatkaa, kertoa viimein: "Haluan keittää sinulle teetä, katsoa elokuvia kanssasi, haluan suudella sinua niskaan, ja muualle, haluan nukkua vieressäsi, herätä vierestäsi, joka aamu, haluan sinut sänkyyni silloinkin kun sinua ei nukuta, haluan riisua sinut kaikista vaatteista, haluan katsoa alastonta vartaloasi aivan läheltä, ottaa kullisi käteeni ja hyväillä –"  
  
John henkäisi ja yskäisi yhtä aikaa.  
  
"Sanoinko liikaa?" Sherlock kysyi kohottamatta kasvojaan Johnin niskasta. "Sanoinko… pahasti?"  
  
"Et", John sanoi. "Tai ehkä. Tai et pahasti, mutta – _kulli_. Ei kukaan sano kulli."  
  
"Itse sanoit sen juuri kahdesti", Sherlock huomautti. "Luulin että se nimenomaan on se sana jota käytät. Se tai mulkku. Tosin mulkku taitaa viitata ennemmin ihmiseen kuin elimeen."  
  
"Se viittaa sinuun", John sanoi ja veti henkeä. "Tai ainakin viittasi ennen. Mitä helvettiä nyt tapahtuu?"  
  
"Ihan mitä haluat", Sherlock vastasi, sulki silmänsä ja hengitti Johnin hiuksiin. Pyrki muistamaan. Tallentamaan tämän hetken vaikka kaiken muun päälle. Tämä oli kaikki mitä hänellä oli. Johnin hiukset tuoksuivat huumaavilta. John oli huumaava.  
  
"Mitä sinä haluat?" John kysyi.  
  
"Listani ei tietenkään ollut läheskään kattava, koska keskeytit, mutta John, on sinun vuorosi – mitä _sinä_ haluat?"  
  
"En minä tiedä", John sanoi ja kääntyi, kääntyi vihdoin, eikä Sherlock osannut tulkita hänen ilmettään. John taisi ajatella kahta asiaa yhtä aikaa. Johnin kasvot näyttivät usein siltä että ajatuksia, jopa päinvastaisia, oli yhtäaikaisesti ainakin kaksi. "Kai minä haluaisin vain… jäädä."  
  
"Jää", Sherlock pyysi.  
  
"Ja haluaisin suudella sinua. Ja riisua sinut ja ottaa –" John naurahti silmät kiinni, "ei sitä kuulu sanoa _kulliksi_."  
  
Sherlockista tuntui kuin vieroitusoireet olisivat varoittamatta iskeneet ja välittömästi pahentuneet monta astetta. Tai ennemminkin kuin hänet olisi pumpattu täyteen aineita ja ne aineet olisi tehty Johnin aivosoluista ja ihohuokosista, syljestä ja spermasta, aivan kaikesta siitä mitä John oli.  
  
"Kerro mitä sanaa käyttäisit", Sherlock sanoi ja laski varovasti kätensä Johnin sylissä lepäävän käden päälle. John käänsi kämmentään ja otti hänen kädestään kiinni. "Niin minä käytän samaa. Säestän."  
  
John hymyili.  
  
"Paitsi jos käytät jotain karmeaa ja lyyristä sanaa", Sherlock lisäsi.  
  
"Kuten?" John kysyi.  
  
"Kuten _miehuus_ ", Sherlock vastasi ja John naurahti.  
  
"Rakastan sinua ihan saatanallisesti", John lausui kovin lyyrisesti ja hymyili yhä. Johnin hymy oli ihana. "En uskonut että sanoisin sitä ääneen. Tai että sanoisin sen näin rumasti. Tai että sinä –"  
  
Sherlock sulki silmänsä, veti vapisten henkeä, antoi Johnin sanojen kaikua, kaikua, kaikua ja syleillä häntä, avasi sitten silmänsä ja katsoi Johnia. John katsoi takaisin. Johnin peukalo siveli hänen etusormeaan.  
  
James Bond sanoi jotain ja joku muu huusi. Ehkä riemusta. Ehkä tuskasta. Sherlock ei käsittänyt miten saattoi kiinnittää huomiota James Bondiin juuri nyt. Hän oli jo ehdottamassa että ehkä heidän pitäisi lopettaa katsominen, siis Bondin, ei toistensa, kun John puhui.  
  
"Olisikohan liian, tai siis, pitäisiköhän olla jokin kunnon suruaika jotta tämä menisi – tai ei, _ei vitussa_ , voi helvetti", John kirosi ja suuteli häntä.  
  
Ajan olisi pitänyt ehdottomasti pysähtyä, mutta se ei pysähtynyt, se pikemminkin nopeutui, valtavasti, se kiihdytti niin ettei Sherlock tahtonut pysyä perässä.  
  
John suuteli häntä.  
  
_John._  
  
"John", hän voihkaisi Johnin huulia vasten ja otti kiinni tämän käsivarresta. John työnsi hänet makuulle ja könysi hänen päälleen. Hän talletti äkkiä turvaan Johnin huulten muodon ja tunnun ja maun. John painoi kätensä hänen sydämeensä, ei, _sydämelleen_ , ja toisen käden hänen kyljelleen, ja Sherlock sanoi jotain sen kaltaista kuin että John saisi nussia häntä aivan niin kauan ja kovaa kuin haluaisi.  
  
" _Nussia_ ", John nauroi ja suuteli häntä ja hän suuteli takaisin, vei sormensa Johnin kaulalle. Johnin sydän sykki kiivaana hänen etusormensa alla.  
  
"Mutta mitä jos – mitä jos _sinä_ – tai mitä jos me vain, Sherlock, avaa housuni", John käski ja käskystä huolimatta lausui hänen nimensä tavattoman hellästi.  
  
Sherlock kiirehti tottelemaan. Hän ujutti kätensä Johnin vyölle, kiskoi sitä auki ja John nauroi lisää ja piti kiinni hänen kasvoistaan ja suuteli häntä ja sanoi rakastavansa häntä ja hänen piti silti jollain ilveellä saada Johnin housut vielä auki.  
  
Hän sai Johnin housut auki. Hän sai ottaa Johnin käteensä. Hän sai hyväillä Johnia. Ja John rakasti häntä samaan aikaan kun hän hyväili ja rakasti Johnia, ja sitten John avasi hänen housunsa, avitti heidän molempien housut nilkkoihin, ja hyväili häntä myös.  
  
John painautui kiinni häneen ja hengitti suoraan hänen kasvoilleen, ähki hänen korvaansa ja nai hänen nyrkkiään, sanoi häntä kauniiksi, ja Sherlock nauroi, koska John jos kuka oli _kaunis_. John oli kaunis ja täydellinen liukuessaan kovana ja liukkaana edestakaisin hänen nyrkissään, lauetessaan ja huokaistessaan jotain mistä Sherlock olisi halunnut saada selvää mutta ei millään saanut. John oli ihmeellinen ja uskomaton ja sai Sherlockin silmät pyörähtämään taaksepäin, mikä oli väärin, koska hän olisi tahtonut ejakuloidessaan katsoa Johnia silmiin.  
  
"Olisi pitänyt mennä sänkyyn", John sanoi ja lysähti hänen rintakehänsä päälle. "Ja illalliselle ensin."  
  
"Vein sinut illalliselle vuonna 2010", Sherlock huoahti ja koetti saada henkeä vaikka John makasi hänen päällään ja hänen vasen polvensa tutisi. "Et ehkä muista, mutta söit pastaa. Meille tuotiin kynttilä. Sanoit ettet ole treffiseuralaiseni."  
  
John hekotti hämillisesti. "Siitä on vuosia. Siitä on vuosia ja sitä ei – tai ei, kyllä se lasketaan." John odotti hetken, kohottautui katsomaan häntä ja sanoi: "Oli kiva ilta, kiitos."  
  
"Nyt vai silloin?"  
  
"Nyt ja silloin", John vastasi. "Vaikka kai normaalisti – kai _normaalit_ ihmiset surisivat. Tuntisivat edes huonoa omaatuntoa. Tästä."  
  
"Miksi?" Sherlock kysyi vaikka ei olisi kannattanut. Hänen piti antaa Johnin puhua.  
  
"Hän kuoli", John sanoi ja tuijotti häntä ilmeettömästi. "Hän kuoli ihan äsken ja silti – en ole pitkään aikaan ollut onnellisempi. Kuin nyt."  
  
"John", Sherlock sanoi. "Minäkään en ole ollut onnellisempi kuin nyt. Ehkä koskaan."  
  
"Et?" John näytti siltä että saattaisi alkaa itkeä, ja myös hyvin vahvasti siltä ettei todellakaan tahtonut itkeä.  
  
"En", Sherlock vannoi. "Mutta voisin olla."  
  
"Ai?"  
  
"Jos saisin vaihtaa paidan. Tämä on spermainen."  
  
John kiljahti aidosti ja ilahtuneesti, ja Sherlockin sydän jyskytti helpottuneemmin.  
  
"Saan kanssasi vielä aivohalvauksen senkin hervoton _mulkku_ ", John puuskahti ja läpsäytti häntä kevyesti käsivarteen. Sherlock hymyili niin ettei pystynyt puhumaan.  
  
"Vaihda paita", John kehotti. "Sitten skipataan loppu tuosta paskasta Bond-leffasta ja siirrytään seuraavaan, jotta ehdit nähdä uuden Q:n ennen kuin nukahdan. Se Q näyttää ihan sinulta."  
  
Sherlock kävi vessassa, vaihtoi vanhaan ja mukavaan teepaitaan ja toi sellaisen Johnillekin, joka kävi myös vessassa, mutta pukeutui kuitenkin hänen nähtensä hänen paitaansa. Kävi ilmi, että John näytti hänen paidassaan paljon paremmalta kuin omassaan ja että keittiön kaapissa oli teen lisäksi papuja ja paahtoleipää, joten John päätyi sekä tekemään heille yöpalaa että näyttämään todella hyvältä Sherlockin teepaidassa. John näytti kovasti siltä kuin olisi ollut hänen poikaystävänsä.  
  
Kävi myös ilmi ettei viimeisen Bond-elokuvan Q näyttänyt lainkaan Sherlockilta, vaan kaksitoistavuotiaalta pikkupojalta jolla nyt vain sattui olemaan tummat kiharat hiukset. Mutta homo Q selvästi oli, sentään. Ilmiselvän faktan ääneen toteaminen kirvoitti ihastuttavan kikatuksen Johnista sekä kimakan säestyksen: "Sentään!"  
  
Sherlock virnuili tyytyväisenä ja, yllättävää kyllä, myös huojentuneena. John pudotti kätensä sohvan selkänojalta ja siveli peukalollaan kaaria paidan läpi hänen hartiaansa. Sherlock valui sohvalla alemmas, kallistui vielä lähemmäs Johnia. John siirtyi silittämään hänen hiuksiaan. Ne olivat kuivuneet kerrassaan typerän näköisiksi, mutta sillä ei ollut mitään väliä, kun Johnin sormet hieroivat hänen päänahkaansa.  
  
"Mikä sinun äitisi etunimi on?" John kysyi kun Q ja Bond poistuivat museosta.  
  
"Wan-, aah, Violet", Sherlock vastasi kaikkea muuta kuin selkeästi hyvin yksinkertaiseen mutta toisaalta myös erittäin käsittämättömään kysymykseen.  
  
"Hyvä nimi", John totesi.  
  
"Kaiketi", Sherlock sanoi. "Kuinka niin?"  
  
"Ajattelin että saikutan huomenna, eihän tässä ehdi nukkua kuin jokusen tunnin", John sanoi. "Tai ehkä voisin suoraan irtisanoutua."  
  
"Ai."  
  
"Voisin aamupäivällä kerätä tärkeimmät tavarani ja hakea lapseni Mollyn luota ja tuoda meidät molemmat tänne. Sitten voisin tutkia, miten lapsen nimi vaihdetaan virallisesti Catherine Violetiksi. Sitten me voisimme mennä kaikki kolme illalliselle. Mitä sanot?"  
  
"Pienet lapset eivät viihdy ravintoloissa", Sherlock huomautti ja taivutti kaulaansa jotta saattoi katsoa Johnia.  
  
John suipisti suutaan. "Niin. Niin eivätpä kai. Ja olisihan se liian nopeaa, niin, emmehän me edes ole –"  
  
"Tilataan mieluummin kotiin", Sherlock kiirehti lisäämään. "Voin tekstata Angelolle. Voin myös auttaa tavaroidesi pakkaamisessa. Tai, tai sitten voin siivota täällä. Se olisi järkevää. Aivan. Teen asunnosta samalla pienelle lapselle turvallisemman. Minä – minusta mikään ei ole liian nopeaa. Muutit heti toisena päivänä tapaamisestani yhteen kanssani. Mikään ei ole siihen verrattuna nopeaa. Ja lapsen nimen saa vaihdettua netissä yhdellä hakemuksella. "  
  
John ei sanonut mitään mutta otti käden pois hänen hiuksistaan.  
  
"Catherine Violet on todella kaunis nimi", Sherlock sanoi. "Catherine Violet Watson."  
  
John nielaisi ja nyökkäsi. "Sinä, sinä sanoit minulle kerran, jokin aika sitten, että sinun mielestäsi Sherlock Watson voisi toimia. Enkä tarkoita tytön nimeä, koska, koska tuskin tarkoitit sinäkään. Enkä saanut silloin sanottua… mutta tahtoisin sanoa nyt. Että minustakin se voisi. Toimia."  
  
"John…"  
  
"Oletko – mitä mieltä olet? Voisimmeko me –"  
  
"Totta kai me voimme mennä naimisiin", Sherlock sanoi ja oli niin sanoessaan pudota sohvalta.  
  
Johnin silmät suurenivat. "Nai-, Sherlock, tarkoitin parisuhdetta."  
  
"Mutta – mutta sanoit Sherlock _Watson_ ", Sherlock tokaisi ja koetti saada Johnin kasvoista selvää. "Ehdotit että vaihtaisin nimeni."  
  
"Ethän sinä voi vaihtaa nimeäsi, olet Sherlock Holmes", John sanoi aivan kuin olisi opettanut hänelle jälleen kerran, että Maa kiersi Aurinkoa tai että heillä oli kuningatar. Kyllä Sherlock tiesi nimensä ja että Maa oli yksi kahdeksasta Aurinkoa kiertävästä planeetasta ja että Pluto oli kääpiö eikä oikea planeetta ja että heidän kuningattarensa oli jo hämmästyttävän vanha. Näillä asioilla oli Johnille väliä.  
  
"Entä jos tahtoisin olla Sherlock Watson?" Sherlock kysyi. "John, minä tahdon."  
  
John näytti siltä kuin olisi kenties saamaisillaan sen aivohalvauksen, jolla oli aikaisemmin uhkaillut.  
  
"Tahdon olla sinun", Sherlock lisäsi kun John ei puhunut. Hänen äänensä kuulosti jokseenkin aralta. Hän olisi tahtonut kuulostaa pelkästään painokkaalta.  
  
"Ja minä sinun", John sanoi ja siristi silmiään. "Mutta ei siihen tarvita mitään avioliittoa."  
  
"Ei tietenkään tarvita", Sherlock tuhahti. "Kai kuitenkin _tiedät_ , että miehet voivat nykyään avioitua keskenään? Englannissakin. Olisin tosin voinut muuttaa kanssasi Alankomaihin, jos olisimme tavanneet kymmenen vuotta aiemmin."  
  
"Olisitko?"  
  
"Totta kai."  
  
John puristi silmänsä kiinni ja hymyili jotenkin kireästi, vääntyneesti. Kuin olisi – ahaa.  
  
"Olisin lähtenyt kanssasi tappamaan Moriartyn miehiä, jos olisit vain kysynyt", John sanoi ja pyyhki silmäkulmaansa. "Tai jos olisit – olisin hylännyt Maryn oitis sinne ravintolaan, jos olisit vain – sanonut silloin jotain. Mitä tahansa muutakin kuin että olet elossa ja että viikseni ovat hirveät."  
  
"Ne olivat hirveät."'  
  
"Sinä olet hirveä", John sanoi ja kosketti hänen poskeaan. "Hirveän rakas. Tajuatko?"  
  
"Taidan tajuta", Sherlock vastasi. "Ihan kohta. Vaatii vain…" Hän räpytteli silmiään ja taisi todella tajuta, ehkäpä peräti siinä ja silloin. "Totuttelua."  
  
"Ja minä olen… ihan tajuttoman hirveä."  
  
"Hirveän rakas", Sherlock säesti. "Mennään naimisiin."  
  
John nuolaisi huuliaan, katsoi häntä pää kallellaan, hymyili varovasti ja näytti jumalaiselta. "Nukutaan ensin. Eivät ihmiset mene aamuyöstä naimisiin. Ainakaan järkevät."  
  
"Kuka on koskaan väittänyt, että olisimme samanlaisia kuin muut ihmiset?"  
  
"Saati järkeviä", John myönsi ja hieraisi etusormellaan silmäänsä. "Mennään silti nukkumaan."  
  
"Tule minun vuoteeseeni", Sherlock pyysi.  
  
Läppärin ruudulla epätavallisen näköinen mies siveli James Bondin reisiä. Bond vakuutti ettei häntä haitannut.  
  
"Tulen", John vastasi.

**Author's Note:**

> Bond-elokuvan _007 Quantum of Solace_ nimeä ei ole virallisesti käännetty suomeksi, eikä tässä fikissä esiintyvä käännös ole omani vaan netin ihmeellisestä maailmasta poimittu. Muistelisin että alun perin käännöksen keksi suomalainen kulttuuritoimittaja, mutta varma en ole. Erinomainen nimi se on joka tapauksessa!
> 
> Muista nimistä sen verran, että Sherlockin äidin (tai isän) nimeä ei ole tv-sarjassa paljastettu, mutta fikeissä hänen nimensä on ollut usein Violet (ja isän nimi Siger). Wanda, jonka nimeä Sherlock alkaa tässä fikissä epähuomiossa tapailla, taas on jonkun aivan muun kuin Sherlockin äiti (vinkkinä: tämä joku aivan muu näyttää Sherlockilta mutta hymyilee enemmän. Nimikirjaimet B.T.C.C.). En tiedä milloin pääsen näistä metaviittauksista, en ehkä koskaan!
> 
> Harmikseni tyystin käyttämättä jäi toinen ihan hauska tilaisuus rikkoa neljättä seinää, koska vaikka Sherlock-sarjan aikajana onkin hämärä ja solmuinen, olen melko varma, että tämän fikin tapahtumiin mennessä Bond-elokuva _007 Spectre_ ei ollut ehtinyt vielä elokuvateattereihin. Sääli sinänsä, sillä Spectressä esiintyy iki-ihana Andrew Scott! Silti aivan parasta parissa uusimmassa Bondissa on Ben Whishaw. Hänen esittämäänsä Q:ta on soviteltu fikeissä ja fanarteissa kolmanneksi Holmesin veljekseksi aikoinaan melko innokkaasti. Eikä ihme, onhan Benissä ja Benissä tiettyä yhdennäköisyyttä, erityisesti kun molempien hiukset kihartaa. <3


End file.
